A Heat Unseen
by XhugsXOkissesO
Summary: She hadn't meant to feel it and he hadn't meant to do it, but he imprinted, and she unknowingly fell in love. With Jasper no longer living, Alice has been nothing like herself, but whenever he's around, her fire's back. Because he makes her hot. He lights her up. He's a fire she can't touch, but she's burning hot inside.
1. Chapter 1

A Heat Unseen

A Jalice Fanfiction

I don't own anything.

Chapter One: Stay

He had me pinned – my hands above my head – so high that for the first time, my 4"10' frame was eye to eye with his 6"7' one. My breath was heavy, even though I had no need to breath. For a moment – and only for a moment – I thought I could feel my heart beating beneath my ample chest. I thought I could feel blood flowing through my veins. But it was my imagination. He honestly just pissed me off that greatly.

"You want to say that again, Shortie?" he warned. He brought his face impossibly close to mine. He smelled like the outside world, but not as horrid as I recalled. Manly. Hickory. Mint. Sweet.

"I said," I repeated, "get. The fuck. Out. Of my house!" I heard him growl deep in his throat. His lips almost curled back and his fangs, long even in this form, were bared.

"What is your problem?" he asked. I could feel the heat of his body radiating off of him. It was as if he was trying to melt me.

"You're my problem Jacob," I screamed. "I wouldn't have a problem if you would just get the hell out!"

"I came here to apologize to you!" he yelled. Suddenly his heat began to intensify. "I came here to say that I'm sorry this happened! I didn't mean to block you Alice!"

"Please Jacob, please, just leave," I started to beg. I could feel the blood pooling in my eyes.

"No, not until you understand that I never meant to hurt you. All I wanted was to protect you, Bella, and your family. They have a little girl now, who's going to grow up and got o school and start dating and get married. You're going to have a happy life. That's all I wanted was to protect what was precious to her!" Such sweet words coming out so violently.

"I get it, Jacob," I said. "You wanted to be a good uncle to Renesmee and a good friend to Bella, okay, I get it, but none of that is going to bring Jasper back!"

He was quiet again. He dropped me and once again I was at his stomach. I looked down and let the curtain of black hair cover my face. He stepped away from me, and the heat was replaced with the familiar cold.

"Tell Bella I stopped by," he muttered before leaving the house. When I heard the door slam, I dropped to my knees. In the distance I could hear the boys working on a new house for me not too far from here.

"Alice," I heard Bella say. I hadn't even noticed she was here. "Alice, what's wrong?" I could feel my sister's arm wrap around me. "Why are you on the floor? Was it Jacob? I'll kill him!" But before she could go, I grabbed her.

"No, Bella," I said. "He came over to apologize to me about what happened. One thing lead to another and we were arguing, that's all." I explained.

"Why would he argue with you when he knows what you're going through?" she asked. "He blocked your vision."

"But he did it to protect me," I said. "He did it to protect you and his niece and Rosalie and Emmett, and he did it to protect Jasper. It was my fault for not being aware." I choked out a sob. "It's my fault for being a monster."

"Alice, you're not a monster," Bella said, but it didn't mean much to me. Had I just been normal, maybe, just maybe, Jasper would still be here with me.

Then his smell came back. I looked up and Jacob was back – looking at me with wide eyes. He didn't seem to be on this planet. He looked like he was somewhere else – somewhere far.

"I," he began, "I tried to come back and try this again. I didn't mean to make you upset again." His eyes remained unchanging. He watched me in confusion, wonder, and almost fear. Bella stood protectively in front of me, but he easily looked over her and at me.

"What the hell did you do Jacob?" she asked. "How the hell do you get apologizing wrong? You know that she's hurting right now Jacob!"

"Bella, please," I said. "It's really okay. It's nothing that he did. I'm just a bit emotional, that's all." She seemed to relent then, but she still glared at Jacob, who was still watching me.

"I came here to tell you that your new home is ready," she finally said. "The boys are very excited about you seeing it." I nodded, though I knew that she couldn't see me.

"I'll see you two later," Jacob said. I nodded again. He turned and quickly walked away. I heard his roar in the distance. It rang through me.

"Are you ready to go?" Bella asked. I nodded and let her lead the way.

It was only a matter of seconds before we reached the house. It was just like a modern cabin, only very large and just for me. (A/N: Please, check out what it should look like in your head. It's far too much to explain. vacation-rental/p276573 )

"Oh my gosh," I said. I looked at my brothers. They smirked – obviously proud of their handy work. "This is beautiful. Thank you so much."

Edward handed me the key and gestured for me to take a look inside. I smiled at him before going to open my door.

It was gorgeous. I loved every inch of my new home – every undeniable inch of it. I fell back on my bed and laughed.

"I take it you like it?" I heard Edward ask. In less than a second my arms were around him.

"Thank you," I said. He chuckled and hugged me.

"Well, I always knew Edward was your favorite, but really?" I heard Emmett ask. I let go of one of my brothers and latched on to the other. His chuckle rumbled through me.

"I love you Emmett," I said. "Thank you for this." He kissed the top of my head and let me go.

"You know we'd do anything for you," he said. "But, we'll be back tomorrow to come see you, okay? Rosalie is waiting for her date and Edward has a child to tend to."

"You two have fun," I said, though I felt lonely. Emmett smiled at me.

"Call us if you need anything, okay?" Edward said. I nodded. He leaned down and kissed my forehead before turning to leave. I closed my eyes to make sure that they had made it okay, but I couldn't see them. Jacob.

I walked out on my deck and looked into the thick forest. Sure enough, his eyes were watching me, only he wasn't in his human form.

"Jacob," I called, and he came, slowly. He sat and watched me from the ground. "Why are you lurking around my house?" He growled, but not as a treat, as a response. One that I couldn't understand.

"Listen, I'm sorry for being so mean to you when you came to apologize," I said. "I didn't mean to get so mad. I don't blame you for what happened to Jasper. You were trying to protect us, that's all."

He stood on all fours and shook heavily. He looked back up at me. I dropped down to meet him. He stared at me with his intelligent eyes. I slowly walked forward. I reached my hand up to touch him. When he didn't move, I let my hand get lost in his hot fur, followed by the rest of my body. I stood on my toes and he bent his head.

"I know that you were just trying to protect us," I said. "Thank you." He raised a large paw and pulled me closer gently. He whimpered.

"Hey, Jake?" I asked. "If you don't have anything better to do, could you stay with me tonight?" I felt his body go stiff. "Not like that." I rolled my eyes. "It's my first night in this house alone, and I could use some company. On the added condition that you take a bath and don't transform in my house." I could have sworn I heard him chuckle. He nodded and backed away from him. He nudged his towards the Reservation.

"I'll leave the door unlocked for you," I said before making my way back into my house. He waited until I was at the window watching him again before running back to the Res. Without really noticing, I wished that he would run back to me.


	2. Chapter 2

A Heat Unseen

A Jalice Fanfiction

I don't own anything

I don't know what the hell I was thinking, but as I watched her looking at the sky from the thick of the forest, I was compelled to run. I don't know what came over me, but when she was crumpled on the floor, I did something I didn't mean to – I imprinted on Alice Cullen.

And then she goes and asks me to stay the night with her. That's EXACTLY what the fuck I needed to happen. I needed her to invite me into her home – to watch her body, so small with seemingly endless curves – all night until I fall asleep. And yet, my feet kept moving.

I stopped when I felt her eyes on me. She smiled – so warm and inviting. She hasn't been herself since the battle, not for a long while, but somehow, she manages to smile and hold on somehow. Her hair – having grown to just below her breast (yes I know, but I want her hair long) – was pulled into a bun, but the strands that were free blew in Forks' wind.

"When I asked you to stay, I meant inside," she said. I could feel myself blushing as she laughed. "Come see what a marvelous job my brothers did."

How the hell they did this, I don't know, but they should take up contracting.

"Do you like it?" I heard Alice ask. I turned to look at her and almost immediately turned away. She was dressed (sorta) in a black, tight tank top that looked rather thin and exposed the cut of her chest, and silk black boxers that she rolled up at the top. They went past her butt, but not by too much.

"Yeah, it looks great," I said. She giggled and walked up beside me, next to the Jacuzzi.

"This is probably my favorite," she said. "It should rain sometime tonight, we can try it out if you want. I'd love to watch the rain from a Jacuzzi."

"I didn't bring swimming material," I said. And then she was gone. "Alice?" And then she was back, with a pair of very familiar swim trunks.

"You went to my house?!" I yelled.

"How else were you going to get to use the Jacuzzi?" she asked. However she didn't wait for me to answer. "What do you want to do until it starts raining?"

"I don't know, it's your house," I grumbled.

"Do you have a favorite movie?" she asked.

"No, not in particular."

"Do you want to do for a walk?"

"Not really."

"Then how about we do some planning?"

"Planning for what?"

"Tomorrow."

"Why would we plan for tomorrow?"

"Well, since I can't see what happens when you're around, we can make a plan so that I have an idea."

"Who exactly told you that I'd be around you tomorrow?"

"Oh," she said. She looked down. "I guess I was getting ahead of myself, huh? We can just wait for the rain to come." She began to walk away, but I grabbed her arm. I shivered. She was freezing.

"We're not hanging out with all of the Cullen family," I said. "Just us, and we have to get out of Forks and go somewhere else." She smiled.

"Okay, whatever you want," she said. She pulled out of my grip but wrapped her arms around me. "Thank you. I get lonely sometimes, you know?" I wrapped my arms around her, or I tried. She laughed at my failed attempt, so I just lifted her so that she was wrapped around my body, her head on my chest. She stopped laughing and relaxed.

"I miss him a lot some days," she said, "but not like I think I would. I miss him just being here. I miss having his love and him beside me. I guess I just miss not being alone."

"Is it even possible to be alone in your family?" I asked aloud on accident. She giggled and snuggled closer to me.

"I mean, no, but I don't see any of them in a romantic light. They're all married and they have a family to think of. I don't have that," she said. "I thought that Jasper was the one for me, but I guess there are other plans for me."

"Jasper was the one for you while he was here," I said – though now it pained me to say so. "He made his mark, just like it was intended to happen, so don't think that he wasn't the one fro you because he was. What people don't always realize that how long that person is meant to stay and to do what isn't always clear."

"Wow, I never guessed you to be so insightful, mutt," she mused. I growled, and since she was on my chest, I could feel the rumble shake through her. I pulled her slightly, telling her to let go. When I set her on her feet she looked outside. "Oh look, it's raining."

Sure enough, the rain was falling. There was something so gentle about it though. I looked down at her, but her eyes were still trained on the world outside. Her golden gaze seemed liquefied.

"Are you going to leave or did you want to watch me change?" I asked. I smirked at her shocked face. She glared at me.

"Not even in your wildest dreams dog-boy," she said. She turned and walked out of the room, leaving me to change.

One thing that I loved about what they did with this place is the fact that I wasn't too big to make the water completely overflow. I mean, Alice is only so tiny, so I can only imagine why they would make it as deep at it is.

"Wow," I heard her say, "you actually fit." I looked up at her and suddenly breathing was no longer something I was good at. She stood in a pink, brown, and while argyle bikini. Her chest, so large and round, fell into the material so beautifully. Her waist dipped in almost impossibly and her hips were perfectly wide. Perfect for kids.

"Shut up," I grumbled. She giggled and got in the pool.

"You make this so much hotter than a normal Jacuzzi," she said.

"I know I'm handsome, but please, you're embarrassing yourself," I joked. She rolled her eyes.

"I mean literally, dumbass," she said. I chuckled and laid my head back. I could feel the water moving around with Alice.

"I wonder why they made this so deep," she said. I made a noise to signify that I heard her.

With my eyes closed, everything was perfect. I could hear the rain pounding away. I could feel that my pack was safe and comfortable, and I could smell the sweet scent of Alice. I could feel her cold between my legs. Her small fingers began tracing the tribal tattoo on my arm. Her head and chest were lined up against my torso. She must have been standing. Her cheek was cold against my heart. I lifted my head and looked down at her lazily tracing my tattoo.

"For someone who doesn't sleep, you sure look tired," I said. She looked up at me, her head never leaving my chest, and smiled.

"Whatever," she said gently. I remained still, watching her and wondering what she was thinking, because there was no way it could be a sane thought.

"What do you want for breakfast tomorrow?" she asked. I shrugged.

"I thought you didn't eat human food," I said.

"I don't. I'll just have some water or something. But, ever since Bella walked into our lives, we took on cooking. And seeing as I have a 6"7' wolf in my house, I figured he needs to eat something." I made a rumbling noise in my chest and resting my lips just above her forehead.

"Whatever you make is fine," I said.

"Okay," she whispered. "I'm ready to get out now." I lifted my head and she got up and hopped out.

"Where do I sleep?" I asked.

"You can sleep in my room," she said. "Seeing as I don't sleep, I don't really need it." I raised a brow at this.

"And where exactly will you be?" I asked.

"I'll be in the room on the bed beside you," she said.

"Listen, as nice as that sounds, I don't know if sleeping with you just a little bit away from me is okay," I said.

"I'm not going to kill you Jacob," she said with a melodious love. I see what Jasper fell in love with.

"I'm more worried about you molesting me," I said with a straight face. Her jaw dropped and she stared at me. Her gaze reminded me of burning ambers.

"What?" she asked. I couldn't contain it any longer. I broke out in laughter. Her eyes shifted from shock to anger.

"That was not funny at all," she said. She turned on her heels to turn away but I grabbed her – my hand on her stomach – and pulled her back.

"It was just a joke Alice," I said – still laughing. "I know that you won't do anything to me in my sleep." She turned to me then – her eyes blank – and watched me. There was a spike in her scent. She took a finger and trailed it from my collar, down my chest, to my abs, and back up. She repeated this.

"How are you so sure of that, Jacob Black," she whispered. I could feel a growl rumbling within my chest. Her finger slowed as it got closer and closer to the top of my shorts. Then I saw it – the glimmer in her eyes – of a prank being played. I backed away from her. But nowhere was far enough from her scent.

"I'm going home," I announced before walking around her. I heard her release a surprised laugh.

"It was just a joke," she said. She followed closely behind me.

"You don't understand," I said. "I have to go home." I leaned over to grab my bag from the top of the bed, but it was pushed out of the way. Alice was under me with her hand on my chest.

"Then help me understand," she demanded. I dropped my head. I was resting close to her chest, which was surprisingly soft. I growled again. Her scent was clouding my head. I growled again and quickly pulled away from her. I grabbed my bag before she could move again.

"Let it go Alice," I said before making my way to the door.

"Jacob it was just a joke," she said. But it wasn't to me. To me, it was a code red. Red as in, get the fuck out of there before you pin her down and hurt her.

"I know that Alice," I said as I descended the stairs.

"Then why are you still leaving?" she asked. She was in front of me, guarding me.

"Alice get out of the way, now," I warned. I growled involuntarily. She was clouding me again. "Please, move Alice."

"No," she said. I moved her and quickly made my way out of the house. I was practically running, but when I was out in the rain, she spoke in a voice that could break hearts.

"Jacob please," she said. "Please, I don't know why but with you is the only time I ever feel anything. It's the only time that I'm happy, or angry, or sad. Please, just stay." I remained unmoving. I could smell it through the rain – her pain. I could smell what it felt like to be alone after all of the years of having someone. She missed Jasper… And she wanted to use me to make it go away. Not exactly what I wanted, but we wouldn't be here right now had it not been for me. I turned around.

"I want bacon for breakfast, and eggs with cheese," I said. "I also want a shower." She smiled at me and the angels were singing again.

"Of course," she said. "Anything you want from me, you can have it." She meant to be friendly, but that didn't keep my eyes from raking over her small frame.


	3. Chapter 3

A Heat Unseen

A Jalice Fanfiction

I don't own anything

He wasn't acting like himself anymore. In fact, he was avoiding me like the plague. But I had a feeling it had something to do with the stunt I pulled earlier. I hadn't meant any harm, but I guess I failed at that. Since then he's been acting strange. He growled at me at least three times, and when I was close, his eyes would gloss over impossibly. I didn't know what was going on right now, but when he goes to sleep I'm going to find out.

We were on my bed watching television. From the corner of my eye I could see him dozing off. I remained completely still so that he didn't drift in and out. I waited for his heart's steady beating and the sound of his even breathing before I got up and made my way into my brother's living room. I headed straight for the shelf, walking directly past the busy couple on the floor.

"Alice!" Bella called angrily. "Don't you knock?" I rolled my eyes and grabbed the book I was looking for.

"Whatever," I said. "We aren't hanging out tomorrow. Spread the word." With that, I walked out of their house and towards the path to my house.

I flipped through the pages of the book. When I stopped turning, I landed on the word 'Imprint'. I read down. I found out what imprinting is, how it happens, why it happens, and the signs of one who has imprinted on someone. So far, Jacob has shown two out of the ten of those signs.

"What are you doing out here?" I heard someone call. I nearly jumped out of my skin at the sound of his voice. I looked up at the shirtless figure in front of me. I think he's showing the third sign, but there's only one way to find out.

"I got bored and went to pick up a book from Bella," I said. He didn't flinch at the name.

"Why did you go alone?" he asked.

"Well you were sleeping," I said. "I didn't think that you would notice that I left."

"Your scent was gone. I woke up in time to watch the objects you left shaking stop moving," he said. "I couldn't feel you there." Three out of ten.

"I'm sorry," I said. "I got bored with the movie and didn't want to wake you just to make you talk to me."

"Well, I'm up now," he said, "in the rain. So what do you want to do?" I watched him with careful eyes. He didn't look at me quite the same as before. I'm fairly positive that he's imprinted on me, but to be honest, I don't even know if that's possible. I'm not just a human, I'm something of a very different species.

"What do you do when you can't sleep?" I asked. He shrugged his shoulders.

"I usually change and roam around," he said. I smiled.

"Then take me somewhere," I said. His eyes widened a bit.

"Excuse me?"

"I'll go get us some clothes to change into, but why not start our trip early? You can take me out of here. We can go to Mercer Island and find a place to stay," I said.

"That's a smart idea. I'm sure that everyone would love to rent out a place to a miniature vampire riding a big dog," he said sarcastically. I glared at him.

"Well do you have any better ideas?" I asked.

"Yes, going inside and relaxing until morning," he said.

"That's not fun at all," I said. "Who wants to sit inside of a house all day?"

"No one," he said. "But a lot of people like to sit inside their house all night. Let's go Shortie." He lifted me up so that I could wrap my legs around his waist. I rested my head on his chest and huffed. He wasn't any fun at all.

But then I began to think about why he might not want to do that. It's dangerous now. I mean, the battle is over but this isn't the only evil in the world. I looked up at Jacob… Why was I so used to this? Why was I suddenly so okay with touching him, smelling him, and having him around? Could I live with him around? As my lover? Only one way to find out.

"Jacob, will you go on a date with me tomorrow?" He almost dropped me.

"What?" he asked.

"I would ask you to go out with me, but I don't know enough about you to be able to call you my boyfriend," I said. "So, tomorrow, I want to learn more about you."

"Did you happen to smoke something while you were at Bella's house?" he asked.

"No, why would I do that?" I asked. He rolled his eyes. Obviously there was a joke I wasn't getting.

"Where is all this coming from Alice?" he asked. I took a deep breath.

"I went to Bella's because you started acting weird," I said. I felt him stiffen. "I wanted to know what was wrong with you, so I looked it up. So far, you've shown me three signs that you've imprinted on me." He was quiet for a long while.

"Yes, Alice, I did," he said simply. "But I swear I didn't mean to."

"Why didn't you do it before?" I asked.

"Maybe it was because of Jasper," he said.

"What does that mean exactly?"

"It means that you are my mate, and that my inner…. Beast wants you, as his own," he said. His breath began to shallow.

"How do I tell him 'no'?" I asked.

"You don't respond to him," he said.

"How do I tell him 'yes'?" I asked. He growled.

"You submit to him," he grounded out.

"How does he know that I'm the one for him?" I asked.

"Instinct," he said.

"Does that mean you love me?"

"No, but he does, and I probably will."

"What happens when I submit?" He growled and rested his head against my neck. He was burning hot, more than usual. I could feel his lips on the point where my pulse should be. I shivered. He was searing me.

"I take you, in the position where you submit to me," he said, but his voice no longer sounded like his. Then something wet and warm touched my skin. I whimpered. "And I bite you, right here. And spill my seed into you."

"I can't have kids," I said.

"We'll see about that," he said. He kissed my skin, and I sighed his name.

"Please, take me home," I said. He grunted and lifted his head. He continued the walk in complete silence. When we made it to my room, he gently set me down on my bed and turned to leave.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"To my room to sleep," he said calmly. "We have a date tomorrow don't we?"

"I thought you already claimed me as yours," I said.

"No, I haven't," he said. "You don't love me, and only half of me loves you. I won't do anything until you and I are both sure."

"How do you know that I don't love you?" I challenged.

"Because I pride myself on not being stupid," he said. With that, he walked out of the room and to the next room. I sat in silence, looking after him. I heard him get into bed. I heard his breathing even. I heard his heart settle. I heard everything. I closed my eyes. No, I didn't sleep, but I pretended that I could.

When I allowed myself to open my eyes, the sun was coming up. I took this time to quickly run to a shop that was a ways away from here and pick up something to make breakfast for Jacob. I decided to do my own thing and make him a steak omlet, strawberry pancakes, and fruit salad. Not exactly a man's dinner, but he'll live. While everything I was cooking, I ran up and did my hair… Or messed it up. I removed it from it's bun and shook my head, letting the waves fall wildly over my shoulders and down my back a bit. I did my inspection and made my way downstairs.

I began to put his food on a plate when I heard his steps drawing closer. His scent, suddenly so sweet and manly, filled my senses. I wanted to taste him.

"Good morning little chef," he said upon seeing me. I looked at his half asleep face and smiled. He grabbed my hip and leaned down and pressed a kiss to the top of my head. I smiled.

"Good morning," I said. He sat down and I placed his food in front of him. He took a bite and perked up.

"For someone who can't eat food, you're an amazing cook," he said before taking another bite. "Can you maybe make my like three of four more omelets?"

"Anything you want," I said, slightly upset that he had no response to my attire. But, when I turned away to walk over to the stove, he growled. I smirked.

"Then put some clothes on," he grumbled. I turned and leaned against the counter.

"Is that what you want?" I asked. In a flash, I was on the counter with the big bad wolf and his big bad friend pressed against me. My hips jerked involuntarily.

"No, but if you don't, I'll take what I want," he growled. I remained silent. I watched him. His chest rose and fell rapidly, as if trying to conrol himself, but I didn't want that. I wanted him.

So I brought my hand to the back of his neck and pulled. I pulled until his lips – so hot and soft – were on mine. And it became the only thing in the world that mattered.

I'd never felt this before – not even with Jasper. He brought heat to my body. He lit me up. He brought me back to life. He made me feel like I had a heart that was beating. He made me feel like my skin could be flushed. I felt the blood pumping through my veins. I could feel the desire burning in my center. He was giving me life with just a kiss. What else could he give me?

He pulled away from me and rested his forehead against mine and closed his eyes. His hands stroked my thighs back and forth lazily and I sighed. This felt good. Never before now have I felt like this. Not even in the arms of Jasper. Nothing has ever felt this good. If I had a heart, it would have exploded by now. I wanted Jacob Black. I want to fall in love, I want to be marked and mated, and I wanted it now.

"Wow," he said. I smiled at this and brough my lips back to his in a small kiss. He smiled when I pulled away. "I owe you a date today."

"Yes, you do," I said. "But how about we do something that could take up a morning's time?"

"Why?" he asked. And I responded in the lowest, most seductive voice possible.

"Because I have plans to take up your entire night."


End file.
